garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Depths of a Salesman
Depths of a Salesman is an episode from the second season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis After Garfield, Jon, and Odie get ripped off from a shopping channel, Garfield goes down to the TV station to get his refund. Plot Jon is watching a shopping channel. When a possum waxer is featured, he becomes interested in it and prepares to order it. Garfield stops Jon by blowing a tuba (which Jon had previously purchased from the channel). Garfield then takes Odie to the basement to show him more junk Jon bought from that channel (An on and off machine, a 2 year supply of helium filled gym socks and a statue of Harlow P. Entwhistle, the inventor of the water proof sponge). Jon thanks Garfield for stopping him from buying something useless. Just as he is about to turn off the TV, he finds an offer for a portable cooling device that uses no electricity. Odie then sees a Diamond stetted flea collar, followed by Garfield seeing a pizza device called the magnificent mozzarella machine. Jon then orders all three items. After everyone gets their orders, they find that they were all ripped off. Jon's portable cooling device is revealed to be merely a giant ice cube, Odie's flea collar is actually meant for a flea, and Garfield's pizza machine simply shows the phone number for Vito's pizzeria. Angered by this, Garfield takes his machine and goes to the TV station to get a refund. When he arrives, the guards laugh at the idea of getting a refund. Annoyed, Garfield walks right in past them. After they stop laughing and realize that Garfield got past them, they go after him, In the studio, the owner and the host begin talking about their scheme when the guards show up. The owner tells them to find Garfield and not to give him a refund. The guards eventually find Garfield and start chasing him (all three of them stop in the middle to play with bubble wrap). Garfield then goes into the stage area and overhears the host and the owner talking about an audio appliance that can record and play music. The duo say that the appliance, supposedly digital and high tech, is just an old tape recorder from a junk yard. They claim that their scheme is successful as the public are not smart enough to realize the trick. Garfield uses the device to record the conversation. When Garfield is spotted, the chase (and the play with bubble wrap) with the guards resumes. After Garfield is caught, the guards bring him to the owner. He tells them to throw him out without any refund. When the host plays the audio appliance, it plays the conversation between him and the owner on national television, much to everyone's shock. Saddened, the owner tells Garfield that he will get a refund if he leaves. Garfield accepts on one condition. Back home, Jon explains to Garfield that because the police received so many complaints about the shopping channel, the owner may have to give everyone refunds to avoid going to jail. With the channel gone, Jon doesn't know what to do for fun. Garfield cheers him up by letting him and Odie play with the bubble wrap. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Hal (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Mama Meany *Myron *Beasley Major Characters *Odie *Jon Arbuckle Minor Characters *Kate Turkeybaster *Harlow P. Entwhistle (Statue Only) *Black Poodle (Imagination Sequence Only) *Herman Post (Cameo) *Ultra Powerful Guy (Picture Only) *Elvis Presley (Picture Only) Trivia *When Garfield reads the manual for the pizza machine, the manual is identical to the one from "The Robot". *The way Garfield, Jon and Odie kept buying items from the shopping channel is similar to how Garfield kept buying items from various infomercials in "Sales Resistance". Cultural References * The episode's name is a reference to Arthur Miller's play Death of a Salesman. Category:The Garfield Show Season 2 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes